


Not Intended for Use: Or, How to Make an Hermes Scarf and Tom Ford Tie Multitaskers

by HelenVanPattersonPatton



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: A little light bondage, Don't let that scare you away, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenVanPattersonPatton/pseuds/HelenVanPattersonPatton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is fairly self-explanatory. (Use your imagination, kids.) Mild M rating. Established Mindy and Danny. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Intended for Use: Or, How to Make an Hermes Scarf and Tom Ford Tie Multitaskers

* * *

 

"Danny!" She shoves at his shoulders, knocking him off-balance and pulling his lips momentarily from her collarbone with a smack.

"What?" he mumbles, undeterred, into the skin right under her earlobe, sucking on the spot he _knows_ makes her knees wobble and her mind go blank. It's playing dirty is what it is.

Dirty and devious. . . and with his tongue. . . just in that spot. . . then maybe in other places. . . and - oh! Right. Yeah.

Mindy pushes on his shoulders again, this time leaving her arms extended to keep him and his wicked mouth at bay. "I hate your bed."

"Uhh. Okay." His eyes are heavy-lidded and dark, his lips swollen, and she thinks maybe she should abandon this idea. It's ruined now anyway. "You wanna just do it on the couch?"

"No, Danny. I do not want to do it on your stupid couch."

"That's not what you said Tuesday." He leers crookedly at her, probably thinking it's sexy or something. And damn it, it is. Sometimes she really hates him.

She looks past him and his stupid handsome face to the bed and its upholstered headboard, just like hers. How did she not remember that? She could maybe just... No, it would be pointless. Maybe... Yes! It might still work.

Mindy walks over and gets down on her knees by the nightstand and looks at the wooden bed-frame and the metal struts that are attached. Yes! This will totally work, she just needs something else, something longer.

"Min, I'm not really feeling the floor. How 'bout the shower?"

"Get my bag."

"What? Why?"

She stands and brushes off her skirt and knees. Danny's frowning, a disappointed, kicked-puppy look like this might not be happening despite getting to third base on his sofa for the last twenty minutes and Mindy nearly always being a sure thing. "Just. It'll be worth it. Go." She waves him off as she pads to his closet.

It only takes a second to find what she needs, knowing right where to look, and she throws the gunmetal gray Tom Ford necktie on the bed as Danny's walking back into the room, a handful of her bag clutched awkwardly in his fist. "Here."

"You don't have to bunch it like that..." she mutters, smoothing the soft leather out preciously before remembering. "Whatever." She rummages for only a second before finding the silk-cashmere blend Hermes scarf and dropping her bag to the floor.

Mindy runs the fabric seductively through her fingers, giving him her very best bedroom eyes. She knows they're good bedroom eyes because she practiced them in the mirror an hour this morning.

Danny shifts on his feet and runs a hand through the hair on the back of his head. "Is that really necessary? I've seen you naked like a million times."

"Well, not a _million_ times, but yeah." She shakes her head. "Not a blindfold."

Danny shrugs, not understanding, and Mindy swallows, the anticipation that had been building since the idea first came to her two days ago making her skin tingle and flush. Two days ago on his couch when his hands, as deft and over-eager as always, left her like jelly and put an idea in her head. "Not for your eyes," she smirks, not being able to control it. "For your hands."

His mouth drops open in surprise, his nose flaring and eyes suddenly impossibly smoldering, and it is deeply satisfying that she put that look on his face.

"Now take off your clothes and get on the bed."

* * *

"Is that too tight?"

"No," he swallows, Adam's apple bobbing. He's quiet and edgy, all dark anticipation, and that's totally doing it for Mindy.

She steps back and starts unbuttoning her blouse, going slowly and making sure that Danny has a good view. He's staring at her chest and actually licking his lips, and in spite of herself it makes her laugh.

"What?" he frowns. "Are you messing with me? You gonna leave me here or something?"

"No. Just - you." She can't explain it and shakes her head. Danny tugs a little on the scarf around his wrist, shifting, his arms outstretched and body off-center on the bed because the scarf wasn't long enough so the tie had to make up the distance. "You know, for someone completely naked, you're still kinda stylish. Like, Tom Ford tie and Hermes scarf? This is some very classy S&M, Danny."

She stops unbuttoning her shirt and walks back over to her bag. "Wait. S&M? What.. what else is in that bag?"

"Um, couple nipple clamps, a whip, a cock ring; the usual."

"What?" She can see him squirming nervously out of the corner of her eye. "Seriously?"

"No, you little freak. I'm just getting my phone." She waves a hand at his concern. "And I meant bondage, chill out."

She snaps a picture quickly, before he has a chance to relax. "Jeez, Mindy." He throws his head back against the headboard dramatically. "Do not twitter that," he huffs, muttering something under his breath about that being worse even than Christina's show.

"Give me a little credit," she replies, quickly checking her Instagram, just to make sure she didn't. "This is just for me for... personal reasons. You know, don't worry about what it's for. And maybe don't mention your ex-wife right before we're about to have sex."

"Noted." Danny wiggles up a little straighter in bed. "Now are you going to get naked and join me, or just gonna to leave me here to freeze to death naked and alone?"

"Dramatic much?"

"Yeah. I think you're rubbing off on me."

"Not yet, buddy, but I'm about to be."

He gapes at her, and, yeah, that's how this is going to go. That's the point: the upper hand. Mindy peels the sleeves slowly down each arm then shimmies out of her skirt. She gets closer to take off her underwear. It's the mismatched lace and cotton she knows he likes, and she slides her legs out of her panties, bending slightly at the waist and knees, before tossing them next to his head and kneeling on the bed to straddle his stomach.

Danny's high up enough on the headboard, shoulders propped with a pillow, that it puts his mouth within reach of her and he leans forward to kisses the skin above the lace of her bra. She shifts back, far enough that his mouth can't follow, his neck straining momentarily. He looks disappointed by the lack of contact but doesn't complain.

Mindy stays like that for several long moments, watching. She touches his chest lightly, lingering before moving along the tender, fleshy part of his bicep near his armpit, just to see how un-ticklish he really is. Danny flexes the muscle involuntarily but doesn't squirm. Really not ticklish then.

They're waiting each other out. She wants to make him as crazy as he makes her, and he knows it. Which is why he's keeping his mouth shut and being pliant, so unwilling to let her win, even though it's really both of them who'll win.

Finally Mindy leans toward him, hair falling around his face like a shroud, and kisses his chin lightly before pulling back. Danny's face is even, not sign of frustration. Fine. She reaches her hands around her back, the movement thrusting her chest out, now just scant inches from his face. When the bra slides down her arms and then onto the floor his breath quickens. Better. She leans forward again, this time effectively brushing her breasts lightly against his chest and placing wet and open kisses on his neck, working her way up to nip at his ear. Danny strains against the ties and pushes his torso off the mattress and into her with enough force and friction to make her gasp. Oh. There. That's better.

Smiling, she kisses her way back down his neck and chest as her body slides lower too. Once she's all the way down to where their hips are aligned and she's seated on top of him, all liquid heat and no satisfaction, she asks him, "What do you want, Danny?"

"You," he growls, getting closer to losing his cool.

Mindy raises up, her back straight and stomach not sucked in, and gives him what he asked for. It's strange, this slow build-up of tension. It's never been like this with Danny. At least not for her anyway. It has been either frantic or passionate, him tending to her needs first, always. Not that she's complaining. God no. Mindy's not an idiot. But she's tried keeping her control with him and fails every time. And she wants to know what that looks like on him.

She rocks them together slowly; much too slowly for it to work for either of them, but it feels fucking fantastic. Eventually Danny tries to speed things up, using what little leverage he has, pushing her faster. So she stops.

"Shit. Mindy." He bangs his head hard against the headboard, his eyes screwed shut. "Jesus Christ."

He only takes the Lord's name in vain when he's really angry or out of control, which she takes as a victory. And maybe she should feel bad about causing him to commit that particular sin; however she's guessing the tied to the bed, screwing your unwed, Hindu girlfriend thing probably comes higher up that list of things to ask Christ's forgiveness.

"What do you want, Danny?"

"You! Fuck, Mindy, I told you. Just - ugh!" He bangs his head a few more times, dramatic and frustrated - and so perversely pleasing to her. Danny draws in a ragged breath and lets it out slowly, opening his eyes. "I want to touch you. That's what I want."

"Tell me."

He only blinks at her, as if suddenly they no longer speak the same language.

"Come on. Tell me how you'd touch me."

His whole body shifts under her, tense, his back straightening and shoulders squaring, the look on his face much more serious than before. "I'd -" he swallows and starts again. "I'd touch your cheek. Slide my fingers into the hair behind your ear."

Okay. This wasn't part of her plan, but, yeah. Okay. Mindy thinks there's probably no way to make running her own hand along her cheek and into her hair not look like the most stupid thing in the world, and does it anyway.

Danny doesn't laugh, his brown eyes mapping her face, roaming. "Then I'd kiss you. I really want to kiss you."

Mindy drops her hands down to the sheets and brushes their mouths together. It's a good kiss (they're all good kisses with this guy), but it's not the same. He tugs on her lips and kisses her as deep and with as much vigor as he can. Mindy misses his hands.

She sits back up and seriously considers untying him. It was a good experiment, turns out he does have a fracture in his control. Only she misses being the one losing hers. "Danny -"

"Then," in a fluid move he brings both his knees up, the shift pushing her down farther on him, the angle making her breathless and her legs tremble. "I'd put my hands on your hips. And I wouldn't stop moving, stop touching you, until you came. I wouldn't stop until you screamed and the neighbors had to bang on the wall."

He starts moving under her then, having his feet planted on the mattress giving him a new advantage. Mindy doesn't stop long enough to go back to thinking about untying his hands. She can only focus on doing her part and grinding into him and how ridiculously close she is suddenly and how she never wants this to be over. Not with him.

She does scream. Without his mouth there to soften the sound, his shoulder to bite into, Mindy screams. And it must be enough for him, like a wish that's been granted, because there he is too, un-muffled and grunting.

Somehow, she doesn't remember clearly making any move, she is lying on his chest, both their bodies slick and sticky with sweat, her breath jagged.

"Untie me." With her ear pressed to his chest the words sound like gravel crunching. He flexes his shoulder moving her head. "Untie me, Mindy."

She pulls back to see his face direly serious and wonders if she missed something. Was there some point that she took it too far? It never felt like it to her. Quickly as she can she works the knots free. The more he pulled and strained the tighter they got and it takes her a couple long minutes to get them both undone.

Mindy gets the second one free, her $300.00 Hermes scarf twisted and pulled, more than likely ruined, and she can't quite seem to find it in herself to lament the lose at this moment and starts to slide off the bed.

"Hey." Danny snags her wrist. "Come here."

He pulls her down against him again with one arm, while he tugs the covers up over their rapidly cooling skin with the other.

The lay quietly for a moment, Mindy stiff and unsure what exactly his deal is, but not wanting to ask. His shoulders flex up and down under her in what feels like a shrug and he brushes his lips along the top of her head, murmuring into her hair, "Just stay here for a minute, okay?"

Mindy nods against his chest and feels his hands, slowly and so very deliberately roving her skin. Danny is tender with every swipe of his thumb and swirl of his fingertips, taking care to touch every inch of her he can. She curls closer to him and presses her smile into his skin, hoping he can feel it.

* * *

 


End file.
